Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia:Chat/Logs/March 1 2016
11:46 FNAC 2?!?Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:47 i beat night 5 and 6 so easily 11:47 Night 6 was like hell 11:47 now i can replay the game freely 11:47 i love FNAC2 11:48 Me too 11:54 ey bbys 11:54 Tyran? 11:54 What. 11:55 woah 11:55 I'm only coming on once. 11:55 long time no see tyran 11:55 Yep :( 11:55 dat name tho 11:56 Like I said, I'm only coming to the chat once, I will not be editing AT ALL here. 11:57 I just came to see all you guys one more time. 11:58 oh... 11:58 ... 11:59 ;-;\ 11:59 I feel it's best if I don't come back, I'll just end up starting another bullshit fight again. 11:59 Did anyone miss me? 12:00 honestly i forgot you existed 12:00 i di 12:00 did 12:00 I doubt that Drag. 12:00 I kinda did 12:00 You just didn't think of me. 12:00 So you think you forgot me, 12:00 no i forgot you existed on wikia :/ 12:01 ... 12:01 Honestly I miss some of you. 12:01 did u miss me? 12:01 Yep. 12:01 you'll be back 12:02 EVERYONE returns 12:02 Just like The Terminator 12:02 No I won't Drag. 12:02 trust me you will 12:02 This wiki caused me so much stress... 12:03 Why do you think I'll come back? 12:03 It caused me stress too 12:03 but I'm still hete 12:03 *here 12:03 same with me 12:04 There is a 0.00000000001 chance I will come back since COPPA is back. 12:04 http://prntscr.com/a97t3f 12:04 tyran 12:04 no COPPA gave more negatives 12:04 then positives 12:04 so it was reinstated 12:04 That's what I mean. 12:05 Theres a small chance (although it's unlikely.) that I'll come back since its reinstated. 12:06 !commands 12:07 Looks like the chat logger doesn't work here like another chat bot I use. 12:09 rip 12:11 He'll be back 12:11 he'll be back... 12:11 true 12:26 goodbye, tyran ;-; 12:27 Don't worry, he'll be back 12:27 he'll be back tomorrow 12:28 yeah 12:44 Hi 12:44 Hello 12:46 brb 12:49 bck 13:00 i think i just broke fnac 2 13:02 i think i was jumpscared by the rat, but the game froze 13:02 but the time kept on going 13:03 i might just win 7/20 by a glitch 13:04 yup i got the third star from it 13:05 i think the bugs that appeared in FNAC 2 is karma for the FNAC fanbase 13:05 Ay 13:05 hoi 13:05 ugh 13:05 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh 13:06 Hmm? 13:07 WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT*makes a insane laugh 13:07 nothing nothing nothing 13:07 having a lot of "nothing"in your post doesnt matter. 13:07 Also Po youre gonna be blocked tonight 13:07 *cries for long 13:20 Stop crying. 13:21 I agree with Michaelt1. 13:21 *cries for even more 13:40 having"*cries" in your comment does not make sense 13:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 13:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 13:40 ugh 13:41 Eh,blah,what? 13:41 Saying "ugh" is very ironic in the chat. 13:41 BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah 13:41 Having a bunch of "Blah" in your comments offend the admins. 13:41 I am waiting for you to block Po? K den. 17:00 3,2,1! 17:01 Time for Windows User to ban you. [Chat logs|2016 03 01